wordgirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fair City
Fair City is a fictional city in the TV series WordGirl. Often referred to simply as "the city", or sometimes "our fair city", Fair City is the home of almost all of the characters and the setting of nearly every episode. Fair City is the home of the two heroes, WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face, as well as many civilians and villains. It is not clear which country Fair City is located in, but it appears to be located somewhere in America, most likely on the Pacific Coast, as there are several sasquatches living in the woods outside of Fair City (see "Robo-Camping"), and during the scavenger hunt in "Mouse-Zilla", Mr. Botsford found a spotted owl, which is indigenous to the Pacific Northwest region in real life. Regardless of Fair City's location, it does not appear to be the only city in its locality. It is implied in "Where Have All the Villains Gone?" and "Word (Hicc)Up!" that there are other cities nearby, and it was mentioned by the police in "The Masked Meat Marauder" that there was another city called Meatropolis in close proximity to Fair City. Interestingly, the name of the city was originally going to be "Preposterocity", referring to the city's weirdness, but it was changed to Fair City. Fair City has its own taxis and Buses sevices. Fair City is a city constantly in trouble, needing to be saved by WordGirl from the likes of Chuck the Evil Sandwich-Making Guy, Dr. Two Brains, Mr. Big, and the extremely pathetic Amazing Rope Guy. The city has many stores that are ''also ''robbed, but to each villain's taste. The grocery store is Dr. Two-Brains' primary target, and the sandwich delis, such as the one owned by Reuben Grinder, are Chuck's primary targets. National National Bank is another favorite of many villians, such as The Butcher, but the jewelry store seems to be another must for the very messy criminals. Also, the jewelry store is home to Reginald. The city seems to be quite divided, while the Botsfords live in a calm suburban location that seems close to the urban area. The wealthy also seem to live in a close area to eachother, where Mr Big, the Bests, Reginald, and Edith Von Hoosinghaus live. Fair City has a park, a school, many stores, and lots of criminals to stop - a typical example of city life. Gallery The Homerun king Vs Dr Two Brains 0001.jpg|Fair City skylines Who is Wordgirl Promo 0001.jpg|WordGirl hovers over Fair City WG and CHF.jpg|The hero of Fair City Fair City.png Wordgirl in Who Wants to Get Rid of WordGirl 0008.jpg Fair city Dusk 2.jpg Fair city Dusk.jpg Untitled 382469.jpg Untitled 382297.jpg Untitled 62300.jpg Untitled 25470.jpg Untitled 228746.jpg Trivia *There have been at least 87,749 adult citizens tallied in the city, shown in Mr. Big's Big Plan. *It is based off of Boston, Massachusetts because of the ballpark is similar to Fenway Park and there are buildings like the Prudential Tower and the John Hancock Tower and a bridge of the Public Garden. Category:Cities